Sonic 2v1
by AlarmClockMarketer
Summary: This is a SonicXCreamXMilla story. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Freedom Planet. Man, would that be the shit if I did though.**

One day Milla was searching for her parents in a far away place. Trees and grass surrounded her as she took out a magical telescope. Looking through it, she aims to find her long lost parents.

'Soon I'll get to meet my mommy and daddy' she thought at herself.

Then out of nowhere a robot with 8 mechanical arms and face with a gaint nose and a wide grin grabs at her.

She screams at horror. "Aaaaah!"

"Target aquired." the robot said at a high-pitch, metalic, voice.

"Excellent!" a bald man with a mustache in a small floating egg shape ship appears at the sky. "Finnally, I can use the optiglass to find the stone I've been looking for!" He exclaims at himself. "Eh?" He asks as he takes notice at the salmon haired dog in the robot's arm. "Who's this?"

"I-I'm Milla." The young dog states at him. "I think there's been a terrible mistake. See I'm using this telescope to looking for my mommy and daddy. If you'd just let me go I'll happily be on my way..."

"Sorry, pup! No can do!" The egg shaped man exclaimed at her. "I need this telescope for a great ever purpose. You, see I'm looking a stone that could make my robots invincible so I can conquer the world. I'm also sorry to say I can't have any vermin spoil my plan to Sonic so I'm afraid you'll have to be disposed of."

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed the salmon haired dog at shock.

"Tough luck I suppose. But I guess that's how the cookie crumbles." Eggman states at her as he signals his robot to terminate the dog.

Just then a blue streak quickly speeds by and knocks off the arm holding Milla then swoops by again nabbing her from the air.

"Whaaa?" Eggman asks at surpise as he looks around for an explaination.

"Yo, egg-face!" A voice calls out at him, causing Eggman to look to the right. There stood a blue hedgehog with 6 spikes on the back off his head and 2 spikes at his back standing tall as he held the distressed dog in his arms.

"Oh, no! Not that pain in the backside hedgehog again!" Eggman growled as he began to state at the blue hedgehog "No matter! This gives me the perfect opportunity to end you."

Sonic then set Milla down and stated ar her "You stay back here! I'll take care of this bag of bolts!" Milla paused for a sec and then noded slowly as Sonic turned and walked toward Eggman.

"So, Eggman..." Sonic stated at him before he questioned "What are you up to this time?"

"Nothing that your puny little hedgehog brain could understand!" Eggman shot back at him. "I'm on the verge of world conquest and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Grapplebot! Squish that blue pincushion with your iron grip!"

"Acknowledged." Said the robot at Eggman as it charged at him. Its seven hands swooped down as it tried to grab him. But Sonic was too quick for him as he avoided every hand as they came down at him.

"Ugh! How annoying!" Eggman exclaimed at himself. "Grapplebot, don't let him get away!" The robot moved its arms all around trying to catch the blue hedgehog but was unsuccessful as he jumped, ducked, and side stepped all his swipes."That's it! Grapplebot, send all of your arms to grab him at once!" Eggman shouted as the robot quickly obeyed. The robot caught Sonic with one of its arms. The robot then held up the distressed hedgehog in it's arm. "Now, Grapplebot! Crush him!" The robot began to squeeze, but at that moment Sonic smiled and began to spin. Then Sonic slipped out of the robot's grasp, landing on the ground. "Whaaa?" Eggman asked at confusion as Sonic began to spin again this time flying into the robot's head and smashing it, causing the robot to explode. Parts and pieces scattered everywhere and Eggman's face quickly turned to distraught. "Bah! So what if you won this time? Just remember that I'll be back and I'll be more powerful then ever." Eggman said at the blue hedgehog as he flew off into the sky in his eggmobile.

 **So yeah there's the first chapter. This is also my first fanfiction so let me know what you think so far. Feel free to leave a review and/or favorite and/or follow. You could also flame if you want. I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic picked up the telescope that had fallen on the ground between the scuffle with Eggman and walked over and handed it at Milla. Sonic then began to run off before she began to exclaim at the blue hedgehog "Wait!... Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." The blue blur stated at her before he sped off into the distance.

'Wow!' She began to think before she then thought at herself 'I've got to learn more about him!' She then sped off on all fours in the same direction he was headed at.

-20 or so minutes of running later with Sonic-

Sonic ran up at a house with a sign on the front labeled 'Vanilla' and ranged the door bell. A few moments later a female rabbit in a pink dress opened the door.

"Sonic." She stated at him with a smile. "So glad you could make it. Cream waiting for you in the backyard."

"No problem, Mrs. Vanilla." Sonic said at her as he walked inside. "Happy to come." Sonic then made his way at the backyard where he saw Cream and Cheese sitting at a small table with several tea cups surrounding a plate of crumpets.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed happily as she got up and ran over and hugged him. "I was beginning to think you forgot about our afternoon tea party."

"Are you kidding?" Sonic said at her. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Cream smiled and led Sonic at a chair before walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

-Several minutes later with Milla-

Milla came into town and started to sniff around for Sonic. Her tail started wagging at his scent as she started to pick it up. She followed it to a fence where she could hear his voice with someone else's. She dug a small hole under the fence and crawled under to the other side. She then push some bushes in front of her aside to see Sonic sitting at a table with a young female rabbit sipping tea. She then began to lean forward until she accidentally fell, tumbling out from behind the bushes causing Sonic, Cream, and Cheese to turn their heads at her.

'Oh' Cream thought as she started to back away from the dog.

"Whoa whoa whoa, It's ok Cream!" Sonic got out. "I know this girl. She was with me in the woods earlier today. I saved her." Sonic then walked over and helped her up.

"Um... Hi, I'm Milla." She manage to get out.

Cream paused for a second before she said "Hi, I'm Cream and this is my chao friend Cheese."

"Chao, chao!" Cheese cooed as it circled around Milla.

"We're having a tea party! Want to join us?" Cream then asked.

"Can I?!" Milla then asked in excitement.

"Of course! I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if one of Sonic's friends joined us." Cream stated as flew and sat back down at table.

-Several minutes later-

Sonic and co. were sitting around the table while Sonic talked in an English accent, causing Milla, Cream, and Cheese to laugh, causing tea to come out of Cream's nose. After a while they began to change subjects.

"Where are you from, Milla?" Cream asked out of curiosity. "Me and Sonic haven't seen you from around here."

"I'm from Avalice." She stated

"Avalice?" Sonic then questioned. "That sure sounds like a long ways away. What brings you all the way out here?"

"I left home looking for my mommy and daddy." She said. "I was traveling until the magic telescope brought me here." She took out an old telescope wrapped in brown cloth.

"Did you say a 'magic' telescope?" Cream queried as she looked at the telescope in question.

"Yeah." Milla answered. "It's said that with this telescope you can find anything!"

"Whoa, man!" Sonic exclaimed. "No wonder Eggman was after you! With that he could get all the Chaos Emeralds no problem!"

"Yeah." Milla said

"I know!" Cream then said "How about you stay at my house tonight and tomorrow mourning Sonic'll take you to a boat heading in the direction you're heading."

"Really?!" Milla asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! I think it would be great if you could spend the night over!" Cream exclaimed. "We could watch movies, do makeovers,... talk about boys." They both

giggled while Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I'd like that" Milla then said.

-Several hours later-

The cream colored rabbit was standing inside her room behind the salmon hair dog with her hair braided who was on her knees having her hair braided.

"So, you say you liked Sonic..." Cream started to say. "What do you like about him most?"

"Gee... there's so much!" Milla then stated. "If I had to choose... I would say his bravery!"

"His bravery?" The rabbit questioned.

"Yeah!" The dog answered. "He stood up to that bad doctor like it was nothing! I'd would also say that he was so gentle and kind to me afterwards."

Cream took a moment to think before she then said "Yeah, I would too!" They both look at each other and smiled. "Okay! I'm finished!" The rabbit then said handing her a mirror. "So, what do you think?" She then inquired.

"It looks nice!" Milla then said.

-Several minutes later-

Cream and Milla where sitting down in front of the tv watching a movie. After the movie was over they decided to go to bed. As Milla was falling asleep she thought about how Sonic had saved her and how much she wanted him to be her boyfriend. She then became sad as she thought about how she had to leave tommarrow. Her mind began to fill with these thoughts until she slowly fell alseep.

 **So, yeah, there's charpter 2. Thanks for reading. I would also like to thank my 1 follower. Thanks sirmikeshark for following. Also feel free to leave a review or pm me on any mistakes I might have made as well as any ways to improve my writing so I can fix them. It'd be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

-The next mourning-

Sonic had came by to take Milla to the docks. Meanwhile Cream and Cheese went to a garden to play. They then suddenly came across a tree with some apples on it.

"These look delicious!" The rabbit then said. She flew up to the apples admiring them before then saying "I know! I'll give some to Sonic! That way maybe he'll..." Then all of a sudden the clouds in the sky separated as a robotic hand extended down and grabbed the cream colored rabbit and the blue chao and dropped them in a cage.

"Muhawhahaha!" Robotnik said as he descended out of the sky.

"Dr. Eggman!" Cream exclaimed.

"That's right little girl!" The egg shaped doctor then said. "And today's the day I finally conquer the world and having you is going to help me!"

-Meanwhile with Sonic and Milla-

Sonic and Milla have arrived at the docks near Station Square and had arranged a ship to take Milla to her destination when suddenly Bokkun came flying down out of the sky.

"Hahahahaha!" Bokkun laughed as he floated towards them. "I got a message for you!" He then took a yellow tv out of his bag and faced it towards Sonic and Milla. The tv suddenly came on showing Dr. Robotnik with Cream and Cheese sitting in a cage behind him.

"Oh, no! Cream and Cheese!" They exclaimed.

"Sonic..." The doctor began. "I know you have the optiglass with you. Bring it to me at the Egg Carrier 3 just south of Station Square and no harm will come to the girl! Failure to comply with my demands and..." A robot standing behind Eggman with two gun with two lasers coming out next to them turned towards a stuffed animal on a small pedestal and fired two small lasers at it. The stuffed animal was fried leaving a small black charred spot where it once was.

"Oh, no!" Cream screamed in shock as Cheese shrieked in her hands.

"Muhahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "I'll give you 4 hours! Don't be late!" The tv screen then turned off leaving Sonic and Milla traumatized at what they saw.

"Man, that Eggman is gonna pay for kidnapping our friends!" Sonic got out. Milla then turned her attention toward the black robo putting away the tv monitor.

"Hi!" She said. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Bokkun: Messager robot for Dr. Robotnik!" The black robo exclaimed. "I also brought these flowers for you!" He then took out a bunches of daisies and handed them to the salmon haired dog.

"Teehee! Thank you!" She said as Bokkun took off to the sky. Sonic then noticed a stick of dynamite inside the bunches of daisies the black robo just gave to her.

"Milla, don't! It's a bomb!" The blue hedgehog yelled out as he tried to get the bunches of daisies away from her. But alas it was too late as the bunches of daisies blew up in her hands, leaving both Sonic and Milla black and charred.

"Hahahahaha!" Bokkun laughed out as he flew off into the sky.

"Man..." Sonic began to say. "I've always hated that guy!"

"What are we going to do about Cream?" The young dog then asked.

"We'll use my plane the 'Tornado' to fly us to his Egg Carrier! I'm not letting Eggman get away with this!" The blue hedgehog answered. Milla nodded as she began to follow Sonic as he led them to Station Square's train station.

-A few hours later-

Sonic and Milla had gotten on a train heading to Mystic Ruins. The train stopped and they exited it and started walking to Tails' house.

"Sonic I've been meaning to ask you. What's a Chaos Emerald?" The salmon haired dog asked.

The blue hedgehog looked forward and then answered. "A Chaos Emerald is one of seven gemstones that turns people's thoughts into power. If combined the user of the Chaos Emeralds would become unstoppable." Milla looked at Sonic.

"Do you think that that naughty doctor wants to use the magic telescope to find the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to charge up his machines?" Milla then asked.

"Mmhmm, Most likely!" Sonic then answered. "I also wouldn't put it pass him to use its power to find Avalice so he could try and conquer it as well." They then both came to a house with a brown sign labeled "Tails' house". They walked inside where there was a note on the wall that read: Dear, Friends, I'm off on vacation. In case of emergency press the red switch in the back of the room to use the 'Tornado'. signed Tails. Sonic then walked over to the back of the room and pressed the switch. The floor in front of them then began moved apart revealing a red biplane with two fox tails painted on the vertical stabilizer. The plane then slowly risen to the floor they were on. They both then got onto the biplane and fassoned their seatbelts. "I hope you don't mind flying too much!" The blue hedgehog then said.

"I'll be okay! I've flew once before!" The salmon haired dog stated. The hangar door then opened as the plane drove outside.

 **And yeah, there's chapter 3. Thanks for reading. I would also like to thank my 2nd follower for following. Thanks GKite. Don't forget to let me know in the review if there's anything I could improve on and/or point out mistakes I've made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys and welcome to chapter 4. Before I start I wanted to thank the 1 guest who reviewed my story. Thanks dude. I won't be answering any of your questions however because I don't want to spoil the story anymore than I already did. With that out of way let's begin with the chapter.**

The land with palm trees began to open up revealing a runway which then began to rise to the surface. At the same time, the two rows of palm trees began to tilt off to the left and right of the runway until they were perfectly horizontal to the cliff that they were on. Then the plane slowly started to pick up speed as it began to take off into sky.

-Meanwhile-

Dr. Robotnik was contemplating while Cream was holding a worried Cheese in her hands.

"Finally! It won't be long now before I have the optiglass now and use its power to obtain all 7 Chaos Emeralds and make my army invincible!" The egg shaped doctor exclaimed.

"Chao chao chao chao..." the blue chao then said.

"Don't worry, Cheese! I'll get us out of this!" The cream colored rabbit then said. "And even if I don't..." she then looked up and said "I'm sure Sonic will be able to handle that bad Dr. Eggman! He's quick and smart and has a lot of courage too." She then looked back down at the chao. "I'm sure he'll be able to take care of him!"

-Meanwhile back with Sonic and Milla-

The blue hedgehog and the salmon haired dog were flying over the ocean until the Egg Carrier came into view just over the horizon.

"Look, there it is!" Sonic said as they began to move closer to the giant airship.

"What are you going to do?" The salmon haired dog then asked.

"I'm going to give him a taste of the ol' kick ass diplomacy!" The blue blur then stated as he began to circle around to the front of the airship.

"They are moving into attack position!" Decoe who was sitting at the helm alongside Bocoe then said.

"Unleash the Egg swarm!" Robotnik then called out. Soon a large series of planes and jets left the Egg Carrier surrounding the Tornado and unleashed fire upon it. The blue blur easily dodged their shots however and returned fire shooting every last one of them from the sky.

"What do we do now, sir?" Bocoe then asked in fear.

"Call out the Egg Squadron!" Eggman demanded. "They must not be allowed to board!" Then, 4 shiny jets in the shape of eagles came speeding out of the Egg Carrier. They also had grey bodies and red slits painted on their eyes.

"Now, it's a party!" Sonic exclaimed as he maneuver the plane around and started to head down toward some mountains. The Egg Squadron move in formation after the red plane before unleashing a barrage of missiles at the blue blur and the salmon haired dog. "Hold on!" Sonic got out before he started to spin, causing the missiles to miss and hit the water. Sonic then moved behind the mountains where he lost the Egg Squadron. The Egg Squadron began to split up in an attempt to look for their target. One of the Egg Squadron looked behind the mountain he'd thought he'd saw him last. Sonic then came out from the other side of the mountain behind him and fired a lock-on shot. The shot hit the Egg Squadron member, causing him to fly into the ground and crash. One of the Egg Squadron members took notice of this and started to follow the blue hedgehog up to the point to where they were back over water. The Egg Squadron member then launched another missile at the blue blur. The blue hedgehog then began to speed up as he took notice of the Egg Squadron member right in front of him, heading straight toward him. They steadily began to get closer until pretty soon he could see the red in it's eyes. Then with one swift movement, the blue blur pulled up causing the missile and the Egg Squadron member to collide head long into each other. "Hahahaha!" The blue hedgehog laughed as the other Egg Squadron member followed him into the sky.

-Meanwhile with Cream-

Dr. Robotnik was watching the ongoing battle while Cream was putting her escape plan into effect.

"Dr. Eggman, may I use the bathroom? Pretty please?" The cream colored rabbit asked in a innocent sounding voice.

"Eh? You got to use the ladies room?" Eggman began to inquire. "Hmm... Alright, but make it quick! Bokkun! Go with her and make sure she doesn't try anything funny!"

"You got it, Robotnik, Sir!" Bokkun then stated as came down off of the control module he was sitting on to let the rabbit out of her cage. "Alright, let's go! I ain't got all day y'know!" They then walked out of the bridge down the hall and into the women's room. Cream then went into a stall while Bokkun waited for her outside. "Y'know you're really lucky to be Dr. Robotnik's prisoner!" The black robo began to say. "When I was built, I got to hang out at the swimming pool."

-Meanwhile back with Sonic and Milla-

The blue blur was flying high with the Egg Squadron member that was following him until then he saw a bunch of trees near the coast below him. He then headed downward into the trees with the Egg Squadron member closely behind him. He moved up, down, left and right narrowly missing a few of the branches. The Egg Squadron member followed closely behind them slowly beginning to lock on its missiles. However before he could finish, they came up to a wall of branches on there way out of the forest. The blue hedgehog then did another tail spin, barely missing the branches. The Egg Squadron member on the other hand was unsuccessfully able to pull the maneuver causing it hit the branches and crash into the water.

"Hey! Are you done in there yet?" The black robo asked. "You're making me miss the dog fight!" He then opened the stall door to see her missing. He then ran into the stall. "Hey! Where did she go?" Cream who was hiding on the ceiling then drop kicked Bokkun in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward into the toilet.

"Let's go, Cheese!" She then said to her chao friend.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese chirped as it followed Cream out of the bathroom.

"Ow! Hey, no fair! Security!" The black robo called out as he stumbled to get to his feet and failed.

The blue hedgehog and the salmon haired dog were on their way back to the Egg Carrier when they then noticed the last member of the Egg Squadron and started to head toward several gaint rock formations near the coast. The blue blur desperately tried to lose the Egg Squadron member in the rocks. The Egg Squadron member started to lock on its missiles at them. The blue hedgehog then noticed a rock formation similar to an arc shape just wide enough to squeeze through. The hedgehog then shot several bullets at the rock formation, causing it to slowly collapse. The hedgehog then slide right under the rocks before they fell, causing the Egg Squadron member to crash into them.

"I've been playing nice for far, too long!" Robotnik then said. "Men, deploy the Egg Cannon!"

"Aye aye, Dr. Robotnik!" The grey robot then said. The back of the Egg Carrier began to open up and its cannon began to deploy.

"Charge up the Egg Cannon!" Eggman then yelled out. The Egg Carrier's cannon then began to charge up with energy. "Ready?"

"Shit!" Sonic then said. "I forgot that the 'Tornado' isn't fast enough to out maneuver this shot! Ugh, man! If only we'd had a Chaos Emerald!" Milla then looked off to the side and noticed a familiar energy source gathering around the Egg Carrier's cannon. She then got up and headed toward the front of the plane.

"Let me try something!" She then stated as she held her arms up.

"Hey! What are you..." Sonic began to ask.

"Fire!" Robotnik shouted as the Egg Carrier shot a gaint laser at them. Milla then quickly began to put up a shield in front of them, reflecting the laser back at Eggman. "What?! No!" Eggman exclaimed as the cannon began to malfunction. Sonic then looked at Milla in amazement.

"Whoa!" He began to say before giving her a thumbs up. "Nice job, Milla!"

"Teehee, thanks!" She said blushing a little at the compliment.

They then made their way to the aft section of the Egg Carrier before they began to land on top of it.

 **And yeah, there's chapter 4. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Welcome to chapter 5. Before I start I just want to thank you guys on giving me 100 views. Thanks for 100 views. You all are great. With that said let's get on with the chapter.**

Sonic and Milla have landed on the Egg Carrier and were in search for Cream. Meanwhile, Cream was trying to find her way outside so she could get off to find Sonic.

"Wow, this ship sure is big!" The young rabbit thought aloud. "I wonder if Sonic will be able to find me once he comes aboard." The cream colored rabbit then remembered seeing an intercom on the bridge while she was captured. "I know! I'll head back to the bridge! That way I can call Sonic to let him know where I am! What do you say, Cheese? Are you with me?" She then asked.

"Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese nodded in reply as the duo then quickly started to make their way over to the bridge.

-Meanwhile with Dr. Robotnik-

The egg shaped doctor was busy scurrying about trying to get his robots ready for battle when all of a sudden he received a video call from Bokkun.

"Dr. Robotnik!" The black robo exclaimed.

"Eh? Bokkun? What's going on down there?" The egg shaped doctor asked. "Don't tell me the toilet is backed up again!"

"No, It's not that sir! The prisoner snuck up on me while we were in the bathroom and apparently... got away..." The black robo then stated.

"Whaaat?!" Dr. Eggman asked in shock. "You let her get away?!"

"Um, yes sir! But I'm currently on the lookout for her right now so there's no need to worry!" The black robo then said.

"No!" Eggman then said.

"Huh?" The black robo asked.

"It appears that this task is too much for you to handle. So, I'll have shockbot here look for her. You just sit tight!" The egg shaped doctor then demanded.

"Uh, ok..." Bokkun then said before the tv screen in front of him went dark. A look of sadness then began to cross at his features.

-Meanwhile with Sonic and Milla-

The blue hedgehog and the young dog were still looking for the cream colored rabbit.

"Man, this ship is a lot bigger than I remembered it!" The blue blur stated. "It could take hours before we find Cream!"

"I have an idea!" The salmon haired dog said. "Let's split up so that we can cover more ground. That way we can find her faster!"

The blue blur thought for a moment and then said "Ok! But stay alert! I don't trust that Eggman!"

"Right!" The young dog said before they ran off in separate directions.

-Meanwhile with Cream-

The cream colored rabbit just made it to the bridge and saw that nobody was there so she decided to use the intercom to call for Sonic.

She walked up to it and pressed a red button and spoke into the mic. "Sonic! Milla! If you can hear me, I'm on the bridge at the front of the ship! I repeat, I'm on the bridge at the front of the ship!"

-Meanwhile with Sonic-

Sonic had just heard the young rabbit's message and started to head toward the bridge. Suddenly a large spider like robot with 4 arms and legs and a large cage on its back fell from the ceiling and blocked his path to the bridge.

"Whoa!" The blue blur said aloud. "That must be the same robot that nabbed Cream! I'd better be careful!"

-Meanwhile with Cream-

The young rabbit just finished delivering her message to the blue hedgehog.

"Finally!" The egg shaped doctor said as he walked up behind the young rabbit with his twin laser cannon robot.

"Oh, no!" The cream colored rabbit said.

"This would of been easier if you had only cooperated." Robotnik said. "Shockbot, after her!" The robot then shot a laser at Cream, but she ducked causing the robot to miss. "Grr, Shockbot you better not let her get away!" Eggman began to state as he shook his fist. The robot then began to check behind the intercom. Cream then jumped out and sent Cheese flying towards him. The attack landed but didn't seem like it did any damage.

"Oh!" The young rabbit stated

"Muhaha! That's right! This is the end of the line for you!" Eggman got out.

-Meanwhile with Milla-

The salmon haired dog got Cream's message and was heading forward at the front of the Egg Carrier.

"I don't know if I can find them." She begin to say. "The ship is so big I can't even pick up Cream's scent." Then all of a sudden the magic telescope began to glow. "Huh?" She asked as she took the telescope out and looked through it. It showed a light green figure of a rabbit and a chao as well as a green dotted line leading towards them from where she was standing. "That must be where Cream and Cheese are at! I better hurry!" She said as she sped toward in the direction at which the telescope was leading her.

-Meanwhile with Sonic-

Sonic was dodging the robot's arms as he was running around him trying to find a weakness. The robot then retracted its hands and had propellers take their place and took off to the sky. It then had two cannons come out from its sides and started to launch bombs at him. Sonic noted that the bombs took a while to blow up and did a homing attack at them, knocking them back towards the robot. The robot then got back on the ground and continued its attempts to grab Sonic.

"Hahahahaha!" The blue hedgehog laughed as he then evaded its attacks.

-Meanwhile with Cream-

The robot continued to fire upon Cream while she continued to run dodging its attacks.

"Muhahaha!" Robotnik laughed out before he noticed someone coming down the hall. "Eh?" He then asked.

"Cream, get behind me!" Milla then stated as she came into the room. Cream then got behind the salmon haired dog as she started to materialize a green energy cube. When she was finished she then threw it toward the robot, destroying it instantly.

"Well, now! You certainly did save me the trouble looking for you!" Eggman began to state. "I'll be taking the optiglass now!"

"No!" Milla began to state. "You use your machines to hurt others. That's just not nice. I won't give the telescope to you!"

"Hmm..." Robotnik said. "Be that as it may, but I'm not leaving without the optiglass!" He then snapped his fingers and a whole lot of Egg Pawns surrounded Milla, separating her and Cream.

"Cream!" She called out.

"Milla!" The rabbit called back out at her.

"Muhaha!" Eggman laughed out. "You see there's more to my plan than you realize." He then walked over to the helm and pressed a red button. The floor in front of them began to open up at which a golden tripod with a keyboard on it began to rise up from the ground below it. "I plan on finding all the Chaos Emeralds with this!" He then walked over to his invention. "All I have to do is plug in my machine into the telescope and the location of all the Chaos Emeralds will appear on this screen." He then turned around to Milla. "Now then, if you may."

-Meanwhile with Sonic-

Sonic was running around the robot avoiding the arms as they attempted to grab him. He then dashed underneath the robot and jumped into him, bursting inside of it.

"Yoohoo!" He called out while inside the mechanical beast. The robot then reach inside itself and tried to grab the blue hedgehog. Before he could however, Sonic then moved of to the side, causing the robot to accidentally grab and yank out it's central processor. The machine slowly began to shut down which Sonic then got out of. "Huh!" He began to state. "No problem!" He then started to speed toward the front of the Egg Carrier where Cream and Milla were at.

-Meanwhile with Cream and Milla-

Eggman had just revealed his plan and was now waiting for Milla to hand over the telescope.

"Come on now!" He then stated. "Hand it over! It really is your only option!" Milla started to think for a second and then threw telescope up into the air. Time seem to have slowed as the salmon haired dog began to materialize a green energy cube and firing it at the telescope, eradicating the object. "Nooooo!" Eggman cried out. "You imprudent worm! I'll show you to mess with me! Crew, destroy this bitch and that infuriating rabbit!" The Egg Pawns slowly started to close in around them when suddenly a blue flash came in and annihilated every single one of the robots with it's light speed dash attack. "What?! Nooooo!"

"Alert! Alert!" A male robotic voice came through at the intercom. "Egg Carrier is losing altitude! Prepare for immediate evact!"

"Eh?" Eggman began to state. "Guess this is a good time to make my escape!" He then got in his Eggmobile and started to fly off. "So long, losers!" He then said.

"Wait for us doctor!" Bocoe called out as he and Decoe clung onto his ship as it took off into the sky. Sonic then walked up to the salmon haired dog.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." Milla answered. "I know that somewhere out there... that my parents would of been proud of me!"

"Sonic! Milla! Let's go!" Cream called out to them. They all then left the bridge and sped back to the Tornado.

-A few moments later-

The Tornado then took off into the sky while the Egg Carrier crashed into the water below. Cream was sitting on Sonic's lap as they flew off into the distance.

 **And yeah, there's chapter 5. Once again, if you find any errors while reading please feel free to let me know in the reviews and/or private message me about them so I can fix them. It would be much appreciated. With that said, thank you guys for reading and I will see you in the next chapter. So long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys and welcome to chapter 6. Before I start I just want to thank you all for 200 views. Thanks for the views. You all are all around awesome. With that said let's begin the chapter.**

-The next day-

Milla decided to stay at Cream's house until she was ready to go back home. It was then Sonic got a message to come over that house. Sonic knocked on the door to which Cream answered.

"Sonic, I'm glad you could make it! Please, come in!" The young rabbit said before Sonic walked inside.

"Hey, Cream!" The blue hedgehog said. "Why'd you call me over?"

"Come into the kitchen and I'll show you!" She said as she flew into the kitchen. Sonic shrugged and followed her in. There he saw Milla and Cheese standing behind a table with a plate filled with chilly dogs.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed as Sonic's eyes widen.

"What is this?" Sonic asked in awe.

"We wanted to reward you for saving us from Dr. Eggman!" Cream said. "So, we made you a spread of your favorite meal, chilly dogs!"

"Aw, man, you didn't have to do this!" The blue blur stated. "How many did you guys make?"

"Heehee!" Milla began to state. "We made a whole bunch so enjoy!"

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as Cream, Milla, and Cheese watched their hero begin to scarf down chilly dogs.

-30 minutes later-

Sonic was still gobbling down chilly dogs when Cream and Milla turned toward each other and nodded their heads.

"Oh, Sonic, you do know there is a second part to your reward, right?" Cream begin to say.

"Second part?" Sonic inquired as he gulped down the chilly dog that was in his mouth.

"Yeah!" Milla exclaimed. "Follow us to the bedroom and we'll show you!"

"Cheese, why don't you go play outside?" The young rabbit asked as she opened the door to the backyard and let Cheese out. Sonic then followed Cream and Milla upstairs and to the front of the bedroom.

"Wait right here!" Milla exclaimed as she and Cream entered the room and locked the door. Sonic then crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. After a few minutes he heard the door unlock.

"Ok, come in!" They called out to him. Sonic then opened the door to find that the lights were turned off. He then turned on the lights to find Cream and Milla on the bed wearing white lingerie. To make matters worse he could see through them at their pussies and their hard erected nipples.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked away in utter shock. "Cream, Milla, what are you doing?!"

"We're giving you a reward!" The young rabbit stated.

"We want you to make us yours, Sonic!" The salmon haired dog said. "Mind, body, and soul..." They then slowly walked over to the blue hedgehog and put their hands on his chest. Milla then gave Sonic a deep, passionate kiss while Cream began sucking on his neck. Sonic's eyes widen. They started to alternate between kissing the blue blur and sucking at his neck until he couldn't take it anymore and returned their kisses. While making out they've began to strip each other of each other's clothes. After a while Sonic began to alternate between sucking on Cream's and Milla's breast, causing them to moan out in pleasure. Then after, they took Sonic by his hands and led him over toward the bed. They then lied him down on his back after which Cream climbed over his fully erected cock facing inward while Milla climb over his face also facing toward his center. Their cunts were dripping wet and ready to be ravaged and fucked by the blue blur. The young rabbit slowly lowered herself onto Sonic's manhood after which she felt a sudden pain bestow itself at her lower region. She let out a small cry as the blue hedgehog grabbed at her hands until she was okay to continue. Milla then lowered herself onto Sonic's face at which he grabbed at with one hand and began eating her out. The blue blur began to move his hips up and down, bouncing the young rabbit at his member causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Ah, Sonic, this feels, ah, great! Oh! Please, don't stop!" Cream screamed out. The young rabbit and the salmon haired dog continued to moan out loudly in joy as Sonic viciously licked and fucked their pussies. This continued for about a hour until their climaxes were close. "Ah, Sonic, I feel weird! Ah, I think I'm cumming!" Cream yelled out.

"Ah, me too, Sonic!" Milla screeched. "I think I'm gonna cum!" The young hedgehog then picked up speed and moved his tongue more roughly, going faster and faster, more and more vicious until finally the young rabbit and the salmon haired dog released their sexual fluids all over Sonic's member and all inside Sonic's mouth. This caused Sonic to go over the edge himself and release his semen all inside Cream's womb. They both then fell down next to Sonic basking in the afterglow.

"Ah, having your cum inside me feels so good, Sonic!" The young rabbit cheerfully stated.

"Really?" The salmon haired dog asked. "Can I have some too, please?"

"Huh! No way I'd leave you out, Milla!" The blue hedgehog then stated. With that Milla climb up on top of Sonic's dick and began to lower herself at him. Like with Cream, she felt a sudden shock of agony arrive at her southern area. Her eyes began to tear up as the blue hedgehog began to slowly move in and out of her, building up speed as he progressed. Her sorrow quickly became joy however as she could feel the warmth of her lover's flesh begin to fill her up at the fullest. She began to moan out as she could feel Sonic enter at her womb. The young rabbit got down at the foot of the bed and began to lick the blue blur's asshole as he fucked the salmon haired dog, causing him to moan as well. After a full hour their movements became more frantic as they could fell their climaxes were close.

"Ah, Sonic, I'm so close! I'm, ah, cumming!" Milla called out at Sonic. He continued to build up speed until finally she couldn't take it anymore. The salmon haired dog then released her nectar all over the blue blur's manhood, which in turn caused Sonic to cum violently inside her pussy. Milla then fell on top of Sonic. "Wow!" She said. "Cream was right! Having your cum inside me does feel good!" She then got up turned around and bended over, exposing her wet vagina. "Please, fill us up with more?" She then asked. Cream then got down next to the salmon haired dog and bended over, showing her cunt as well.

"Pretty please?" She added.

"Huh! Now, how can I say no to that?" The blue blur stated at them. He then picked up the young rabbit, faced her toward him, and lowered her on his hard yet soft cock. She began to moan out as Sonic moved her up and down his member. He then pulled her in for a deep kiss. Cream moaned and returned the kiss with just as much flare. This went on for a few hours before the young rabbit began to move around frantically.

"Oh! Sonic, I'm going to cum!" She called out at him. He kept going faster until she was at her peak. She then released her sweet juices all over the blue hedgehog's manhood, prompting him to let out his cum inside her awaiting vagina. He then set her down on on the bed and turned at Milla, who was fingering her twat.

"Oh, Sonic!" She then called out at him. "Please, don't make me wait any longer!" Sonic then picked her up, faced her toward him, sat down on the bed, and slowly dropped her down his dick. She squealed in happiness as pleasure began to surge throughout her body. He began to drill her pussy with such force that she wrapped her legs around him. He then kissed her deeply causing her to moan loudly and give back the kiss. They went on for 2 hours before her movements became more frantic as she felt her climax was close. "Ah, Sonic, I'm, ah, cumming!" She yelled. He kept on picking up pace until she then released her juices all over the blue blur's penis, causing Sonic to reach his peak as well and to cum into the salmon haired dog's awaiting womb. Sonic and Milla then both fell at the bed along with Cream who was lost in extreme bliss. The young rabbit and the salmon haired dog got on both sides of the blue blur and rested their heads on him as the 3 of them slowly fell to sleep.

-Several hours later-

Sonic woke up to a tickling sensation in his bottom region. He lifted up the sheets to find Milla licking the top part of his dick and Cream licking his balls.

"What the...?" He then asked.

"Good morning, Sonic!" Milla then stated while stroking his cock with her right hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad I guess, but what are you doing?!" He replied.

"We just wanted you to wake up happy!" Cream then responded while massaging his testicles. "It's not easy fighting that Dr. Eggman all the time!" The salmon haired dog then gave the blue blur's member a kiss and engulfed as much as she could in her mouth, sucking him off, which caused the blue hedgehog to moan. The young rabbit then did the same with his balls, causing Sonic to moan even louder. After a while, they began to alternate between the two of them at sucking his balls and his dick while the blue hedgehog continued to moan out. Sonic's manhood began to twitch.

"Ah, Milla, uh, Cream, I can't take much more of this! I'm about to cum!" Cream and Milla began to suck harder and faster at the blue blur's member and balls until finally he couldn't take it anymore and blew his load all over Cream's and Milla's faces and breasts. They began to scoop up the cum and lick it clean off their fingers.

"Yum! That tastes great!" The young rabbit then said before bending down in front of Sonic, exposing her bare pussy at him with a seductive look in her eye. "We want to taste more with our pussies!" The salmon haired dog then got down next to her and showed off her twat as well.

"Oh, yes, please! Won't you let us have more?" She then added with the same sexy look Cream had.

The blue hedgehog then thought for a moment and then said "Well alright. If that's what you want I guess..." He then leaned forward and alternated between giving Cream and Milla kisses which they happily gave back. He then picked up the young rabbit, laid her flat on her back at the bed, and started ramming the inside of her cunt with his cock, causing her to warp her legs around his waist. She then began to moan out in extreme ecstasy as Sonic began to squeeze her boobs and lick the inside of her ears.

"Ah, Sonic, not there!" She screamed. "You know my ears are very, ah, sensitive! If you do that, oh, I won't be able to contain my, ah, self!" This continued on for another 2 hours before Cream started to feel her climax coming. "Ah, Sonic, don't stop! I'm about to, ah, cum!" They kept on going until she then let out her sweet nectar all over the blue blur's manhood, thus causing him to let out his semen deep inside her womb. When he was finished, he then pulled out of the young rabbit and turned toward Milla, who was once again masturbaiting to the sight of the 2 fucking.

"I'm sorry, Sonic!" She then said. "I just can't control myself! Please, do me next! Pretty please?" Sonic the pick her up, put her on down on all fours, and began plowing her womanhood. "Ah, yes, I love this position! Ah, please, ah don't stop!" Sonic then leaned forward, groped her breasts, and began licking the inside of her ears like he did with Cream. "Ah, not my ears too!" She began to call out at him. "How did you know they were, ah, sensitive? And you're grabbing my breasts, ah, too? Ah, please, this is too, ah, much!" They went on fucking for a few more hours until the salmon haired dog began to move around frantically. "Oh, Sonic! Ah, I'm about to, ah, cum!" The blue hedgehog continued to fuck her faster and harder until at last she came all over his dick, making him release his load deep inside her womb. Sonic and Milla then collapsed on the bed lying in the after glow of sex until Sonic realized something.

"Shit!" He said. "I'm going to miss my morning jog!" He then started heading toward the door. "I'll be-" he started to say.

"Wait, Sonic!" The young rabbit interrupted. "You've fucked us so hard we can't even stand! You can't just leave us like this!" She then gave him the seductive look again. "Won't you stay and fuck us longer, please?" She asked. The salmon haired dog then gave Sonic that look of equal seductiveness.

"Pretty please?" She added.

The blue hedgehog then shrugged and said "Looks like I won't be going for my morning jog today!" He then stayed and they've continued to have sex for the entire day.

-A few days later-

Sonic, Cream, and Cheese were standing at the docks with Milla who was about to take a ship back home. She then walked up to the blue hedgehog and gave him a deep kiss which he returned causing them both to blush. She then got aboard the ship and waved as it started to take off. Sonic, Cream, and Cheese waved back as the ship sailed off into the horizon.

"Do you think we'll see her again soon, Sonic?" The young rabbit asked at him.

"Uh huh! No doubt!" The blue blur stated. "And when we do, I'll be waiting for my rematch!"

 **So, yeah. There's the last chapter. Thanks for reading. Shout outs to LiquidPhazon for inspiring me to write this. I recommend you go read some of his content. It's pretty good. Remember to leave a review if you thought there was something I could improve on if you want. You can also check out the other fanfic I'm working on if you want. I'll see ya around.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Epilogue_

-Several months later-

Sonic was standing at the docks staring out at sea until a ship came into view. He waved as he saw Milla riding at the front of the ship. As she got off however he noticed her belly was round and plumped. As he turned around he noticed that Cream was standing behind him with her belly also as big as her's. He then turned, smiled, and shrugged.


End file.
